


A King Left Unbraided

by Universal_Acid



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Acid/pseuds/Universal_Acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elaborateness of a dwarvish coiffure serves as an indicator of his sexual preferences. Fili, with his regal braids and neatly groomed moustache, is rather dominant in bed. Thorin, with his simple-yet-elegant hair, is surprisingly submissive.<br/><span class="small">There's basically no story here. Really, it's just porn.</span></p><p>Written for The Hobbit Kink Meme - the link to the prompt is in the notes.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small"><b>Trigger Warnings and Disclaimer: </b>Please note that this story is pleasantly vanilla and should warrant no trigger warnings beyond the specific kink tags. All rights and privileges belong to their licensed, respective owners. This is written solely for personal reasons and not for profit.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Left Unbraided

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Kink Meme. The original prompt is as follows: 
> 
> "In Dwarven culture, elaborate hairstyles say many things about one's masculinity... and Thorin's short beard and simple hair, while elegant and regal, are also code that he prefers to receive. Any pairing, but do keep in mind that the hair's the thing where Dwarves are concerned."
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt and associated comments can be found [here.](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/7346.html?thread=16512178#t16512178)

Thorin sat at the mirror in one of the bedrooms in Bilbo’s house. With the help of his reflection, he finished the twin braids that hung on either side of his face. They were subtle, hidden mostly. That was the way he liked it. It sent the right message to his people. 

The only dwarf Thorin knew who wore fewer braids that he did was Kíli. The younger of his sister-sons was a wanton scoundrel, too. He was probably out in Bilbo’s parlor right now, getting his skinny arse fucked loose by every other member of the company. 

But Fíli, he was more reserved with his sexuality than his brother. Thorin liked that, too. After all, Thorin was a king, and kings didn’t like to share. But it was clear to anyone who looked at the pair of lovers that despite Thorin’s status and birthright, his relatively simple hair style as compared to Fíli’s elegant coif and finely groomed beard were sign enough of just who was fucking whom. 

Thorin was okay with that. In fact, he smiled at the thought. 

He loved having Fíli as a lover. They were made for one another. Especially on a night like this, when they rode together long and hard into the wee hours of the morning, sometimes even unto dawn. 

On long nights like these, each time they finished a round, they would take a brief respite to recover their strength. Fíli would lounge like a lazy tomcat while Thorin readjusted his braids. Sometimes it seemed that he spent all night braiding his hair. It wasn’t because he wore many. It was that Fíli was so fond of pulling them loose. 

Thorin smiled at that, too. He liked Fíli to play with him. 

Now, finished with his grooming, Thorin looked fondly over at his nephew. Fíli was in the nude, reclining against the plush feather pillows. If Fíli felt Thorin’s eyes upon him, he didn’t show it. Right now, one of Bilbo’s books was more interesting than his regal plaything. 

“Fíli?” Thorin ventured. 

Fíli didn’t look up. 

Thorin got to his feet. He put on his coyest half grin as he approached the edge of the bed. Then he sat down and leaned in to his lover, hoping to be noticed. 

“Fíli…” Thorin drew his lip up into his mouth, waiting. Wanting. “How’s the book?” 

At last, Fíli glanced up over the top of his book. Every part of his face looked annoyed except for his eyes. Those were curious, intrigued. Excited. Fíli’s eyes always betrayed him. 

“It’s very interesting, pet,” Fíli murmured. He went back to his reading. Then with his eyes still on the page, he said disinterestedly, “You aren’t cold, are you?” 

Thorin shook his head. “No,” he murmured. He was anything but cold. 

Though he was naked, the air in the guest room in Bilbo’s house was warm and comfortable. It was rich with the smell of the good things that he and his lover now shared. The sweet smokiness of a cedar wood fire came from the hearth. The cinnamon incense had permeated the air and mingled with the earthen scent of a luxurious hobbit home. Only the lingering smell of sweat and sex and passion in the sheets marked the room as taken. 

Thorin was not cold. He wasn’t cold in the least. 

“Can you finish the chapter?” Thorin asked eagerly. 

Fíli gave a soft sigh and flipped a few pages, looking for the chapter’s end. Then he flipped a few more. Then some more. Thorin’s heart sank. 

“Oh, darling,” Fíli murmured. He arched an eyebrow at Thorin and rolled his eyes. “It’s at least twenty more pages. Can’t you find some way to entertain yourself?” 

Thorin gave a soft huff. No, he couldn’t find a way to entertain himself, not right now. The entertainment he now wanted was lying there in the bed, reclined and still sheened with the sweat from their earlier couplings. But Thorin didn’t dare complain. Fíli didn’t like it when Thorin complained. That was too close to the world beyond the bedroom, where Thorin gave the commands and Fíli obeyed him completely. 

But here, in their sanctuary, everything was different. Here, Thorin obeyed Fíli. Here, in the domain of sheets and beds and sensual lovemaking, Fíli reigned supreme. 

And so Thorin, knowing his place, let out something of a soft, petulant huff. He frowned down at himself, half-hard and wanting his lover’s touch. Then he perked up as he heard the rustle of paper and he glanced over at Fíli as Fíli tossed his book to the floor. 

“It’s a rubbish tale, anyways,” Fíli said nonchalantly. “Boring. No battles.” Then Fíli inhaled deeply and stretched out on the rumpled sheets. 

Thorin was hardly listening, for his breath had caught in his throat at the sight of his beloved. Fíli’s body was stunning, absolutely perfect. He was well-muscled and his golden dusting of body hair made his skin look like it glowed. Between his strong thighs was a patch of dark blond hair that perfectly accentuated his impressive, but currently flaccid, manhood. 

Thorin didn’t know why such a beautiful creature would fuck an old goat like him. Thorin was silvering and his body had begun its slow creep towards weakness, but Fíli didn’t seem to care. Especially not when he was sheathed within Thorin’s passageway, pounding him hard into the mattress. 

The thought was enticing. Thorin felt himself harden some more. 

Fíli’s eyes flitted down to where Thorin’s heavy manhood had betrayed his arousal. Then Fíli gave Thorin a wry little smile. 

“You want something?” Fíli asked his uncle. 

Thorin licked his lips, nodding. 

“What do you want, darling?” 

“I want you,” Thorin said, low and husky with need. “That is, if you’re not too tired.” 

Fíli feigned a yawn. “Ah, now that you mention it,” he said, “I am a little weary.” 

“Ah!” Thorin gave a frustrated little gasp and scowled at his lover. “You always say that.” 

“No, only when you want seconds,” Fíli clarified. “Or thirds. Or fourths.” He lifted his eyebrow higher. “Why don’t you tell me what you want, love?” 

Thorin dropped his eyes coyly. “Would you take me?” 

“I suppose I could,” Fíli said. He was beginning to stiffen. “But first, I’d like to see you. Come here.” He beckoned for Thorin with a single hooked finger. “Come closer.” 

Thorin obeyed his beloved. He crawled towards Fíli across the comfortable bed. His twin braids, the signs of his submissiveness, rocked softly against his jaw. When he was close enough for Fíli to touch him, Fíli reached out and grabbed hold of one of the dangling braids. 

“You really should wear these down,” Fíli murmured. “You’re really never in a position to warrant such… authority… as a lover.” 

Thorin felt himself blushing. “Do you want me to take them down?” 

Fíli sat up in the bed and leaned in to Thorin. He brushed his mouth against Thorin’s short beard, then smiled and flicked his tongue over Thorin’s parted lips. “I’ll take ‘em out as needed,” he whispered huskily. “I always do.” 

Thorin’s eyes fluttered closed at his nephew’s suggestiveness. Then he felt Fíli’s warm mouth on his own, and then Fíli was kissing him greedily. Thorin gave a soft, low murmur and pressed his hands to Fíli’s chest, where through the muscles and the flushed skin he could feel Fíli’s strong and steady heartbeat. He tried to trace his fingers down Fíli’s body, but Fíli suddenly grabbed his wrists and broke the kiss. Then he pulled away. 

“Ah ah ah,” Fíli scolded. He pried Thorin’s hands away from his body. “No you don’t. Not yet.” 

“Please?” Thorin asked shyly. “I just want to feel you.” 

“I know.” 

Fíli pressed his lips into the hollow beneath Thorin’s ear, between the single braid and Thorin’s intentionally short-cropped beard. Against the warm heat of Thorin’s neck, the little metal clasps of Fíli’s groomed and braided moustache reminded Thorin of who was in charge here. It was certainly not him. Not by a long shot. 

Gently, Fíli rubbed his hands over Thorin’s shoulders. Thorin let his lover push him down onto the sheets. Then Fíli clambered up from the bed and repositioned himself between Thorin’s thighs, pulling at Thorin’s pliant limbs until their bodies were pressed together, sex to sex. 

Thorin gave a deep rumble of delight. Fíli hoisted Thorin’s parted legs up around his muscled waist. Thorin could feel Fíli’s manhood, hard against his own, rubbing him in all the right ways as Fíli played with his favorite toy. 

“Mm, Fíli…” Thorin murmured. “Oh, I want you in me.” 

“Patience!” Fíli chastised, eyes darkening. “You get what I want to give you, when I want to give it to you.” 

“You damn tease!” Thorin growled. He fisted his hands in the damp sheets to keep from pawing at his nephew. 

Then suddenly he felt it – the distinctive feel of a digit on his entrance. He gave a soft, involuntary gasp as Fíli circled him, then dipped his finger just a little inside. Fíli’s fingertip slipped easily past the muscles, for Thorin was still slicked with Fíli’s seed and the thick, scented oil from their earlier lovemaking. More than that, Thorin was well-trained. His body knew how to take it, and he yielded well under pressure. 

“Right there!” Thorin breathed. “Oh, can you put it in me?” 

“Say ‘please,’” Fíli reminded him. 

“Oh, please! Put it in me!” 

Fíli obliged him, stuffing one, then two, then three fingers up into Thorin’s passageway. 

Thorin gave a husky growl as Fíli wriggled his digits inside. They brushed up against that sensitive place and sent a jolt of need to Thorin’s leaking cock. 

Thorin had never been a quiet lover, but Fíli really knew how to make him sing. Over the years since they had become intimate, Fíli had quickly learned just where to find each and every one of Thorin’s many buttons. That sweet spot inside was one of them. And now, when Fíli pushed into it with his dexterous fingers, Thorin gave out a loud moan of pleasure. 

“Oh, that’s…” Thorin wriggled his hips against Fíli and their cocks nudged together. It was pleasurable, scintillating, but not enough. Thorin wanted more. “Can you touch me? Please?” 

“As you wish,” Fíli grinned. “How do you want it, darling?” 

“Any way you want it, love! Ah!” 

Fíli licked his lips. Then he shifted his body back so that he could bring his lips down around Thorin’s needy cock. 

Thorin arched his back as his manhood disappeared up into Fíli’s mouth and throat. Fíli gave a low murmur and sent little tremors through Thorin’s body. His hips bucked a little and a jolt of pleasure that started in his cock mingled with the one that Fíli teased out with his fingers only to emerge unbridled from his mouth as a wordless noise of delight. Fíli seemed to smile around Thorin’s cock. He flicked his tongue on the thick vein on the underside, then brought it up and expertly circled Thorin’s frenulum and foreskin and lapped at the little slit in the head, sending tiny trembles of pleasure through Thorin’s body. 

As Fíli fucked him with his fingers, Thorin moaned for more. Fíli, sensing his need, pulled his digits out. Then Fíli was repositioning himself again between Thorin’s thighs. He was thick and long with untouched need, but it didn’t seem to bother him. Fíli was better at controlling his passion than Thorin. But that was okay, because Thorin enjoyed being passionate for Fíli, and as a mutually giving lover, Fíli enjoyed that, too. 

“Oh, please… put it in me,” Thorin whined. He flushed at the thought of anyone but Fíli hearing that whiny voice, but Fíli liked to hear him whimper, and so Thorin was overly vocal. He loved to bring his lover pleasure. In fact, he loved nothing more. “Please, I want to make you feel good.” 

“In a minute,” Fíli said darkly. He gave a low chuckle. “I like seeing you writhe in need.” 

Thorin grunted and jerked his head up to glare at Fíli. His nephew responded with a smirk of his mustachioed lip. Then he took up Thorin’s right hand in his left and intercalated their fingers into a fist. Then he gently pinned Thorin’s hand against the soft sheets up beside Thorin’s shoulder. With his other hand, Fíli positioned himself at Thorin’s entrance. Then with a little push of his hips, he slipped just the tip inside. 

“Ahhh…” Thorin’s moan was one of low, luxurious pleasure as Fíli breached him for the third – or maybe it was the fourth – time tonight. He often lost count over the course of a nightlong session of worship, but usually the number ended around four or five. But this time, unlike last time, Fíli was being a tease. He lingered in the muscled antechamber of Thorin’s body, waiting for something, anything. But Thorin didn’t know what. “Can’t you just… please?” 

“Please, what?” Fíli gave a little waggle of his hips and Thorin whimpered with need. “What do you want, pet?” 

“Please, fuck me!” Thorin rumbled. On his way back down against the sheets, he caught Fíli’s smirk. “I really want it, please?” 

“When I feel like it,” Fíli said in his lilting, teasing tenor. 

“Gah!” Thorin slammed his free fist into the mattress. Immediately Fíli grabbed it and pinned it up beside Thorin’s shoulder. When Thorin opened his eyes again, Fíli was inches from his face. 

“Don’t get tart with me, now,” Fíli chastised. “Else you don’t get anything.” 

“I’m sorry,” Thorin whispered, remembering his place. Then, as if yearning for forgiveness, he leaned up to close the distance between their mouths and waited for Fíli to kiss him. 

Fíli lingered for a moment. Then longer. Then even longer. Then finally, when Thorin was about to start whining again, Fíli closed the distance between their mouths. And then they were kissing. Then suddenly Fíli was filling Thorin, sliding deeper and deeper into Thorin’s insides as he used his tongue to infiltrate Thorin’s mouth, thoroughly claiming his prize. 

Thorin moaned loudly into the kiss as Fíli began to rock his hips. Slowly at first, then more quickly. Yearning for more, Thorin shifted in the sheets and brought his legs up around Fíli’s waist. That got Fíli in deeper, almost painfully so. With each one of Fíli’s deep and dominating thrusts, Thorin’s manhood seemed to ache a little more. He wanted attention, he craved attention. He broke the kiss and moaned as much. 

With a soft laugh, Fíli looked down to where he was sheathed within his uncle. Thorin looked too. In front of where Fíli slid in and out of him, Thorin’s manhood was straining, begging for attention. 

“Greedy little bastard, isn’t he?” Fíli laughed softly. He leaned in next to Thorin’s ear. He continued to thrust as he let Thorin’s hand go, then slid his palm down Thorin’s body and took up his uncle between the thighs. “Always the little attention whore, hmm? Always the cockslut.” 

“Oh, yes…” Thorin murmured as Fíli whispered his obscenities hot against Thorin’s ear. “I am, aren’t I?” 

“Suppose I… ah!” Fíli was groaning now too. “Suppose when we retake Erebor, I celebrate by taking you in front of the court, hmm? I’ll bend you over your fancy chair and fuck this… tight… arse of yours until it’s loose enough for everyone – _everyone_ \- to see up inside.” 

“Ohhh! Aye!” The image was scintillating, humiliating - Thorin was being pillaged by his heir on the throne of Erebor, with all his people there to see just how much their king loved to be fucked up his tight, surly arse. “Oh, yes… that’d be good!” 

“Or maybe…” Fíli breathed as he thrust hard into Thorin. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll ride my pony with you planted on my cock. Then we can show everyone in the company just who gets rights to this” – Fíli slapped Thorin hard on the flank and Thorin gasped – “sweet treasure.” 

“Oh, plunder me!” Thorin whined. “I want it! Take me! I’m yours, Fíli… I’m yours.” 

“Yes, you are.” Fíli mouthed Thorin’s pulsing neck. Then he released Thorin’s second hand and went to work unbraiding Thorin’s last, weak vestiges of sexual dominance. Then, work finished, he pulled back and gripped Thorin’s thighs tightly. Suddenly Fíli was pounding Thorin hard. It wouldn’t be long now. They would finish together this time. 

Thorin moaned loudly and buried his hands in the sheets. He knew Fíli wouldn’t let him touch him. He wasn’t allowed to do anything but whine when the braids were undone. But now, Fíli was being merciful. He would let Thorin finish quickly. Fíli stroked his uncle deftly as he pummeled that sweet spot inside with his cock until Thorin’s pleasure began to bubble up inside him, begging for release. 

“I’m close,” Thorin gasped. “So close! Ah, Fíli!” 

“Don’t come ‘til I say so.” 

“I beg you, love!” Thorin was so close it was blinding. “Please!” 

“Not yet… ah!” Fíli’s low growl was met with a swift shift in the angle of his hips. Then as he thudded hard into Thorin’s sweet spot, his eyes fell closed, his face flushed red, and at last, he demanded, “now!” 

Thorin bellowed out in ecstasy as he lost the last shred of his self-control. His pleasure peaked and his seed came shooting out of him, splattering in ropy strands across Thorin’s chest and belly and into his short-cropped beard. As he came, he felt the liquid gold spreading within him as Fíli gasped out his own climax. Then Fíli collapsed onto Thorin’s chest. They gasped as one as the last of their orgasms leaked from their bodies, Fíli’s buried in Thorin’s passageway and Thorin’s smeared filthy across their touching skin. 

Finally they settled down together into the blissful lull following the peak. Together, the lovers breathed in the scent of sex on the sweat-laden air. 

Thorin slowly became aware of Fíli’s steadying breathing, the lazy lay of his yellow braids on Thorin’s chest, and the sweet feel of their sensuality that was only theirs to share. 

Sooner or later, Fíli shifted his weight just enough to slip his softening manhood out of Thorin with a gasp. The sensation left Thorin feeling mostly empty. That is, but for the feel of Fíli’s seed dribbling out of his used passageway. 

He smiled, content. Then he pressed a kiss to Fíli’s braided hair. 

“Every time,” he murmured. “Every time, love. It’s so wonderful.” 

Fíli gave a soft chuckle. He wasn’t much of one for talking after the act. 

Eventually Thorin became aware again of his body. It was a little sore by now, but nothing short of content. “You satisfied, love?” He asked his nephew. 

Fíli didn’t answer. 

Thorin cocked his head and saw that Fíli had fallen asleep upon his chest. Thorin smiled fondly, for that meant that Fíli was indeed satisfied. 

Gently he eased himself out from beneath his lover and left Fíli there, sleeping deeply upon the soiled sheets. Then Thorin made his way back to the mirror and regarded his reflection. 

The streaks of silver in his hair looked to be hung with pearls. His body was sweaty and plastered in semen and was in sore need of a bath. It was enough that he used his hair to flaunt his sexual submissiveness. The company did not need to know the secrets of his sex life beyond the simple twin braids. 

He set to work replacing them once more, but then he stopped. He looked back at Fíli, asleep on the bed. 

Fíli loved to undo the braids. He would be so happy to see them still undone in the morning. And so Thorin left them in waves tumbling around his shoulders. Then he smiled at his reflection, and returned to the side of the bed. There he pressed another kiss to Fíli’s temple. His nephew was a sound sleeper, especially after a passionate night as this one had turned out to be. 

Still smiling to himself, Thorin left Fíli alone. Then he slipped out naked into the hall to make his way over to the bathroom. 

In the bedroom, Thorin had managed to ignore the faint sounds of the rest of the company. But out here, in the wood paneled hallway, the sounds of sex were amplified. 

Perhaps it was curiosity that drove him to look just then. Perhaps it was just an accident, a mistake in where he’d placed his eyes. But then it didn’t matter, for he was indeed looking. Then he frowned and cocked his head at the intriguing configuration of writhing bodies in the foyer. 

Four dwarves were on the tile floor in a manner that Thorin couldn’t imagine was particularly comfortable. Nori was lying flat on his back. Astride him was a skinny and awfully vocal creature who could only, of course, be Kíli - no one else keened quite like that. From behind Kíli, Dori had weaseled his way up inside next to his brother. Together they pounded Kíli’s arse in mutual domination. But the most curious member of the foursome and the only one who saw Thorin was Dwalin - his good, old friend Dwalin was crouched on all fours over Nori, and much to Thorin’s surprise, he was getting fucked by Kíli. 

Dwalin grunted low and husky as Kíli thrust into him. Then at some point, he noticed Thorin, and he threw his king a knowing wink. Then he groaned loudly in time with Kíli’s howl, and they went back to their ecstasies, now caught up more in each other than in the unbraided king who watched them. 

Thorin smiled again to himself and with a shake of his head, he padded off down the hallway. When he got into the bathroom, he drew up some water, filled the tub, and settled into the bath. He washed the stickiness from his hair and his body and eventually got out and dried off. Then he left the bathroom and returned to his guest room, hiding his blush from the dwarves still fucking in the foyer. 

Finally, once he was back in the sanctuary of the bedroom, he lay down in the bed next to his lover and wrapped Fíli in his arms. Fíli stirred at the touch and opened his eyes. Then he blinked a few times. Then he smiled as he focused on his uncle. Smile broadening, Fíli threaded his fingers through Thorin’s clean and unbraided hair. Then as a sign of his approval, he kissed Thorin on the mouth. 

“I like this look,” Fíli murmured, “without the braids.” 

“Do you want me to leave them out?” Thorin whispered. "For the journey, I mean?" 

“Not unless you want to,” Fíli said with a twinkle in his eye. “You wear them however you want. I'll love you just the same.”


End file.
